Hidden Behind My Secrets
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: Seddie! Freddie snapped...can't be it has to be something else right? T for future chapters....i suck at summaries and ending stories...just pointing tht out x
1. PROLOGUE

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**This story is pointless, and really random nothing to do on a Halloweeny Night so decided to write not a Halloween story trust me.**

Something was off. Something was different. He seemed to drift so easily and forget everything that was said and done. Moments passed where it seemed almost too unreal like he was a statute in this real world and only lived like a robot that would come alive when you clicked the magic switch of on and off. When he was awake and fully aware of the outside surroundings he would get ticked off with any comment and attack there was nothing playful, nothing happy, no emotion. He lived in his separate world where he would drift off during most periods of his daily life, his grades slipped, his appearance changed, his attitude became difficult, and he became a shell.

"Freddie!" he was sitting on the couch in Carly's apartment.

"What mom," I sat beside him eating my ham.

"Tick-bath now!" she walked in and started dragging Freddie out of the apartment, I sat laughing. Carly was out with Spencer buying food, for me.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid leave me alone!" he got out of her grip and pushed her back.

"Fredward James Benson, don't take that tone with me!" she pointed to the door, "Walk!"

I expected Freddie to bow his head down and flush with embarrassment as he walked to his apartment.

"No!" he screamed. I sat there wide-eyed I haven't even been noticed by Mrs. Benson yet.

"Freddie?" she sighed, shocked at his outburst, I was still with my mouth open and a piece of ham dangling from above.

He walked up to her, Freddie now towered over everyone that growth spurt helped him a lot. "Screw you," he whispered but, loud enough that I could hear.

I had to fight for my breath; I started choking on the ham in my mouth. Freddie stalked off and slamming Carly's back door behind him.

Mrs. Benson stood wide-eyed still staring at the back door after minutes which felt like hours Carly and Spencer walked into the house.

"What's going on?" I explained the story to Carly and Spencer. They were also shocked.

It was obvious to me, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, and Marissa Benson that everything was going to change because Freddie snapped, and it was going nowhere good.

**Random Right? The beginning is like what she thinks in the future of the story when she still doesn't know the secret so I might write it again for that time's present time like chapter 2 or something, maybe. Right now the story might seem like Freddie snapped or whatever, but its Sam's point of view she thinks that's what it is the title Hidden Behind My Secrets is based on Freddie he has a secret which is why he is acting unFreddie like LMAO! I just had to point that out.**

**Should I update!?**

**Don't know if I'll have time, with school and such.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Was bored so here's the 2****nd**** Chapter.**

_"What's going on?" I explained the story to Carly and Spencer. They were also shocked._

_It was obvious to me, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, and Marissa Benson that everything was going to change because Freddie snapped, and it was going nowhere good._

Time passed after the Freddie incident Carly and I were sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow while Spencer was in his room working on a sculpture made of socks.

"Carly! Samantha!" Only one person called me Samantha.

"Mrs. Benson? What's wrong?" Carly asked staring intently at Mrs. Benson; I was glued to the T.V.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked running out of his room with a sock stuck to his elbow.

"Freddie's not home!" She screamed frantically, I glanced at the clock 11:00 pm the dork should be home.

"What!" Carly stood up and took out her cell. We all listened in while his cell was ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"Freddie!" Carly screamed. "Where are you?"

"_Out, why?"_

"Where? Come home now!" Carly took over Mrs. Benson. Mrs. Benson was now pacing around the room.

"_Hmm, nah I'm cool where I am," "Who's on the phone?"_

"Who was that? Where are you? Freddie!" Carly was now just rambling. Spencer and I were still attached to Carly's phone.

"_My friend, I'm at a place, Carly."_

Mrs. Benson yanked the phone out of Carly's grip. "Listen Mister, you better come home—"

"_Shut up mom, I'll be home in a few hours or something just leave me alone, pass the phone to Sam,"_

To me why? Why to me? "Yes,"

"_Sam, maybe they will listen to you, tell them to leave me alone and that I'll be home by tomorrow, tell them no to worry...much and I'll be fine, tell my mom to screw herself."_

"Listen Freddie, I know your trying to be cool and all but drop the act where are you? School?" Freddie doesn't do this he reads books and tries to figure out cures for cancer.

"_Whatever makes you happy Princess,"_ Princess WTF. _"Freddie get off the fuckin' phone, Matt's waiting in the front with—" _Freddie blocked the phone with something so I missed whatever his friend was saying.

"What was that? Answer me or I will find you and you will—"

"_Sam stop acting tough I gotta go,"_

"Wait Fred—"

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I turned back to face Spencer, Carly and Mrs. Benson. "He hung up on me; he said he'll be back by tomorrow and not to worry,"

"My baby, where is he!?" Mrs. Benson screamed she now had tears running down her face. I didn't want to care, but for some strange reason I was.

"He'll be fine he's not stupid, he can take care of himself," I walked up to the iCarly studio with Carly trailing behind. Spencer was probably trying to stop Mrs. Benson from calling the swat team...Should we call the police?

"Carls," I turned around causing her to bump into me.

"Yea, sorry,"

"Should we call the police?"

Carly sat down on her bean bag chair and pondered the thought. "No, if he isn't back by tomorrow we call, it seems like he wants to be there so leave him."

"Carly! Sam!" Spencer yelled. We rushed downstairs to see Mrs. Benson on the phone.

"Who is she calling?"

"Cops," I started choking, again. "What why?"

"She's worried for him," Spencer stated.

We waited for a few minutes, silence was all there was Mrs. Benson stopped talking to the cops and was now waiting patiently on the couch. After an hour we heard knocks on the door. Mrs. Benson raced to answer it to see two cops and Freddie talking to them.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled running to hug him.

"Where was he?" Spencer asked.

The cop rolled his eyes, "He was on Main and King Street talking to some friends," he sighed.

Freddie broke free of his Carly's grasp and rolled his eyes.

"Was there drugs, beer, kni—"

The cop interrupted Mrs. Benson. "There was nothing there, they were just talking,"

"Oh," we all sighed in relief.

"We must be on our way we have other things to deal with," the 2nd cop stated. "More important things," the first muttered hoping no one would hear. I looked around only I heard.

"Thank you officers," Mrs. Benson said politely.

"Over-protective parents," the 2nd cop muttered walking away. I slammed the door shut.

"Freddie, you better explain," Spencer said.

"Explain what? I was talking with my friends, do you want me to write about our conversation topics,"

"No, why didn't you just tell us where you were," Carly said sitting down beside him.

"I'm not 5 I'm 16, I am not an idiot."

"Benson," I said walking towards him.

"Ugh, I'm going home, it's across the hall and I'll be in my room, I thought I should point that out so you guys don't call the cops again."

"Freddie," Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom I said it before so I'll say it again, screw you, just leave me alone," he stormed off and slammed the door twice.

I sighed, "I think we over reacted,"

"Yea, wait Sam, you care?" Carly said.

"No it's just that, the guy across the hall isn't Freddie it's an asshole."

"Yea," Spencer said. We stood in silence.

"I'm going home," Mrs. Benson said to no one in particular.

"K," I went to the fridge and noticed I wasn't hungry.

Carly glanced at her watch, "It's 3 am, and I'm going to bed,"

Spencer nodded his head in agreement and went to his room. I sat on the couch waiting for Carly to call me like she always does because she thinks I'm raiding her fridge. I sat there staring at the door recurring the events over and over in my head, thinking of everything that was happening. What made Freddie snap? Where did he turn to? What friends? Those A/V nerds have bedtimes at 6pm. I asked my self several questions until I fell asleep.

**Weird Chapter right I had to add the cops it made it more...random. Need ideas! Wonder what the secret is!!! Sam Cares!**

**Might update soon!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	3. Chapter 2

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter!**

_I sat on the couch waiting for Carly to call me like she always does because she thinks I'm raiding her fridge. I sat there staring at the door recurring the events over and over in my head, thinking of everything that was happening. What made Freddie snap? Where did he turn to? What friends? Those A/V nerds have bedtimes at 6pm. I asked myself several questions until I fell asleep._

**Crash**

I woke up suddenly and looked frantically around the room. Memories came rushing back into my head.

"Carly, Spencer, you okay?" I yelled.

Carly and Spencer both came out of their rooms in their Pyjama's.

"Yea why?" Carly yawned.

"Oh it's that I heard a—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Freddie was yelling so loud we heard him from Carly's apartment.

"Honey, I know yo—"

"Then if you know why would you do that!?" Carly, Spencer and I stared intently at the door waiting for it to burst open.

"Freddie, please stop yelling!"

"I hate you! Leave me alone!" we waited for Carly's door to open it didn't we heard his front door slam and his footsteps hurrying down the hallway.

I turned to face Carly, "Morning,"

"Come on let's see if she's okay," she grabbed my arm and dragged me across the hall.

"Mrs. Benson," we said knocking on the door.

"Well no answer, we tried oh well, time for bacon." I walked back to Carly's apartment when we heard the door squeak open.

"Mrs. Benson?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Freddie got mad at me when I searched his room,"

"You what? No wonder he did that I would have—" Carly shot me a glare, "made you a pie, yum!"

"No your right Sam, but he seems so different," Mrs. Benson opened the door more and we saw the messed up living room and some broken plates and cups, it looked like my house.

"Umm, Mrs. Benson your place looks umm..."

"Bad, I know Freddie took his anger out on the apartment,"

Issues much, "Tell us when he gets back, we have iCarly tonight." **(A/N: Forgot when they do iCarly so in my story it's on Sunday.)**

"Okay," she closed the door and Carly and I walked back to my...her apartment for the 2nd time I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Sam, do you know why Freddie would act like that?" Carly asked while walking back to the apartment.

"What do I look like an asshole expert to you." I responded quickly.

"Sam... He's not right, he's..."

"Crazy, stupid, insane, an ass..."

"I was going to say different," she whispered.

It hurt me, I don't know why, but Freddie was hurting himself, Carly everyone for something. "Carly I'll figure it out," wait what did I say!

"Okay," she whispered and trudged upstairs as I saw her wipe away a few stray tears. Spencer was in the kitchen making cereal.

"Hey Spence do you know why Freddie would act like this is it like a guy thing?"

"No Sam, I'm going back to bed,"

"K," I watched him go to his room and went to work.

I got my cell phone and dialled everyone's number and hoped to get some answers. I called Gibby, Shane, Shannon, Wendy, Rebecca, Shawn, Jake, Jeremy. I got nothing I looked at the clock 1pm I couldn't believe it I spent my day helping Freddie. Where is he? I called him but got his lame voicemail I sat staring at the blank T.V wondering if Carly and Spencer were still sleeping. I managed to drag myself of the couch and walk to Freddie's apartment. I knocked on the door and Ms. Benson creaked it open.

"Ms. Benson, is he—"

"NO!" she screamed in my face and slammed the door.

"Well," I walked back to Carly's apartment when I stopped myself. I turned and headed to the elevator.

I waited in the elevator, what am I doing? The doors opened and I sprinted to the park. I ran and ran until I made it there I searched frantically but, there was no Freddie. He had to be here he comes here or he goes to the fire escape. The fire escape is empty for sure because he ran down the hallway to the elevator and his mom would know if he crossed the hallway to get the fire escape. He comes to the park a lot ever since his dad left and when he needed to think; this is a definite thinking situation. I sat down on the swings.

**Flashback:**

_A small brown haired boy ran down the sidewalk visible tears in his eyes._

"_Freddie, you okay?"_

"_Since when do you care Puckett," he shoved past me as tears flowed from his brown eyes._

"_I always cared; I might act like I don't, but I do and always will,"_

_He looked up at me as if he was searching for some kind of lie, or trick._

"_He left," he whispered._

"_Who?" I sat on the swings and he did the same._

"_My dad, he's not coming back," he looked up at the sky._

"_Freddie," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "My dad left too I know what you feel," tears threatened to fall I never talked about my dad._

"_..." he couldn't say anything so he cried. After a few comforting stories he stopped his tears._

"_Thanks Sam," he whispered._

"_No problem, tell anyone and I will break your arm," I smiled._

_He chuckled, "got it," he got up and I watched him walk back to his apartment._

**End Flashback.**

He just had to change. I looked up at the sky like he did and closed my eyes. I looked down the same sidewalk and I suddenly I saw a figure in the distance, running. I knew who it was in an instant.

"Freddie," suddenly I realised I wasn't in my flashback anymore. "Fredwierd,"

"Bitch," he growled under his breath. He pushed past me and kept walking down the sidewalk towards his apartment. I couldn't even follow him. That night he didn't come to iCarly it was cancelled because with no technical producer we were a fail. It took us hours to find out how to post a banner to tell people we cancelled. Days and weeks passed it was easy to anyone to know that something was off. Something was different. He seemed to drift so easily and forget everything that was said and done. Moments passed where it seemed almost too unreal like he was a statute in this real world and only lived like a robot that would come alive when you clicked the magic switch of on and off. When he was awake and fully aware of the outside surroundings he would get ticked off with any comment and attack there was nothing playful, nothing happy, no emotion. He lived in his separate world where he would drift off during most periods of his daily life, his grades slipped, his appearance changed, his attitude became difficult, and he became a shell. He wasn't Freddie and I know what I need to do to figure out answers.

**Lol I had to add the beginning chapter from the prologue X] Thanx for support pplz and the idea for the next chapter from **_**what lurks beneath **_**next chap soon, ideas!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	4. Chapter 3

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter!**

_Days and weeks passed it was easy to anyone to know that__ something was off. Something was different. He seemed to drift so easily and forget everything that was said and done. Moments passed where it seemed almost too unreal like he was a statute in this real world and only lived like a robot that would come alive when you clicked the magic switch of on and off. When he was awake and fully aware of the outside surroundings he would get ticked off with any comment and attack there was nothing playful, nothing happy, no emotion. He lived in his separate world where he would drift off during most periods of his daily life, his grades slipped, his appearance changed, his attitude became difficult, and he became a shell. He wasn't Freddie and I know what I need to do to figure out answers._

"Sam don't its wrong," Carly stated as she sat down on the couch.

I shrugged, "right, wrong; I get the two confused all the time."

"Sam, I know you want to help but—" I cut her off.

"But what we should stand by continue with our happy lives while his goes down the drain? What are we suppose to do?" I sat down beside her.

"I don't know but, he isn't hiding anything, I know it."

"Carly that is stupid, he is hiding something. You don't just snap and turn your life upside down when you have to take a tic bath, which is like a regular thing for him. It should happen with a big comment or a push that makes him fall over the edge. I need to figure it out so just let me—"

"No! Sam you can't just go around stalking the kid hoping to get some answer, he will get more pissed off and separate from us completely," Carly burst into tears. "I don't know what to do," she leaned on me as her quit sobs shook her body.

"Carly, I don't know either." I glanced at Spencer bedroom door, silently begging him to come. I can't handle tears especially Carly's.

"I need to do this Carls, I promise you he won't know I'm there, he won't get hurt and neither will I."

"Sam, promise me—"

"I can't promise you anything,"

"Never mind," she got up and trudged to her bedroom.

I sat waiting for a few minute hoping Carly would come back. I needed to convince her I don't want to sneak behind her back. Carly finally came down the stairs and soon after Spencer left his bedroom. We sat on the couch, trying to think of something but, everything always centered on Freddie and we didn't want to bring him up.

The front door burst open. "FREDDIE!" we all yelled at once.

"What?" He walked in and sat on the couch.

"Freddie?" we stared at him, you couldn't really look away; his shiny brown hair was now jet black and straightened down. He was wearing skinny jeans and converse. He was not Freddie.

"Umm, you look different," Spencer spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever,"

"Are you stupid?" I decided to just ask.

"No, what kind of stupid question is that?"

"One everyone is asking," Carly and Spencer took off to the kitchen knowing this was going no where good.

"Freddie what are you doing to yourself?"

"Nothing, what are you doing? Planning your funeral, cause that's where this conversation is leading," he responded with venom in every word.

A threat, he doesn't want us to know something. "Are you threatening me?" I knew the answer but I wanted him to tell me.

"Wow, you are stupid," he chuckled. "I'm out of here,"

"Oh, no your not," Spencer ran to the door and Carly ran to the back door blocking his only exists. "Tell us!" I yelled pushing him back down on the couch.

"I can easily hurt you, don't make me hit a girl," he stated.

"We want to help you,"

"Well don't, will you leave me alone,"

"No!" Spencer yelled.

"Shut up Spencer,"

"No, you think you are doing something good your hurting everyone and yourself, you are turning to an ass and even your mom thinks you are going crazy," oh no Spencer is going to far. "I don't even know you, no one does. It's like you have some thing telling you how to change and to live." Shut up Spencer, I was silently calling him, he wasn't getting the message. "You believe we should stop caring while you go off and ruin you life that you have a lot of potential in doing well. Your future now is getting worse, what do you—" Spencer was cut off from a punch in the face.

"Shut up Spencer," he kneed him in the stomach and Spencer fell to the ground. Carly ran over to help Spencer as Freddie ran out the door. I turned to Carly, she nodded. That's a yes. I ran after him.

I followed him as he went through many alleys; I was surprised at the boy's stamina he still didn't stop running. I watched him as he met up with some guy and started a hushed conversation; I only could catch few a words.

"Matt...So...He is...he wouldn't have left...he knows...I don't care," who is he talking about. I stared at the two boys while they argued. Matt has tall, blond hair, green eyes, hot. Matt fell to the ground it took me a while to process the fact that Freddie punched him. Matt, wait I know that name it's from the phone call from before.

**Flashback: (Chapter 1)**

"_Whatever makes you happy Princess,"_ Princess WTF. _"Freddie get off the fuckin' phone, Matt's waiting in the front with—" _Freddie blocked the phone with something so I missed whatever his friend was saying.

"What was that? Answer me or I will find you and you will—"

"_Sam stop acting tough I gotta go,"_

"Wait Fred—"

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

**End Flashback.**

"Freddie! What the hell are you doing?"Matt yelled, Freddie kicked him repeatedly in his stomach and the only thing I could do was watch.

Freddie ran down the alley and I ran to Matt, I didn't know him but, he knew something was with Freddie; looked like he was trying to stop him to and I had to make sure he was okay.

"Matt, Matt," I shook his shoulder and got no response. I checked his pulse; it was there he was just knocked out. I debated on staying but, I had to follow Freddie. I got up and left Matt on the ground. Feeling guilty I called Carly and told her where he was. Freddie ran down the dark street making me realise it was 3am I was not even stupid enough to be out this late, things happen. I followed close, behind if I was going to get hurt Freddie would hear, he would help, right? My phone started ringing and it was Carly.

"Hey Carls,"

"_Where are you it's 3am"_

"I need to follow him, I'll be back by 7 for sure,"

"_No Sam come now, you might get hurt we'll pick you up,"_

"No," I hung up and noticed Freddie stopped.

I looked around; nothing was close by, maybe he was waiting for someone to show up. I squinted my eyes and noticed he was in front of a door. He knocked slightly and the door flew open.

WHAT! Out of all people out of every single person on this forsaken planet he went to _him_, the person who hurt him the most. The one who's probably changing him, how? _He _probably thinks it's just a game playing with his mind, Freddie doesn't just take orders he need explanations. Freddie knows what's right, what's wrong yet he follows this bastards teachings. Something is making him do this. _He _grabbed Freddie from his collar said something and Freddie nodded, not one word came out of his mouth he agreed with no explanation just like that. Why would he listen to...?

**To who? Cliff hanger seemed best place to end the chapter! Need Idea's. Do you know who it is leave comment or video respon— wait it's not youtube! Review and if your guess is right I'll tell if you want :P I'll try Update more often but i am busy with School.**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	5. Chapter 4

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter!**

_WHAT! Out of all people out of every single person on this forsaken planet he went to him, the person who hurt him the most. The one who's probably changing him, how? He probably thinks it's just a game playing with his mind, Freddie doesn't just take orders he need explanations. Freddie knows what's right, what's wrong yet he follows this bastards teachings. Something is making him do this. He grabbed Freddie from his collar said something and Freddie nodded, not one word came out of his mouth he agreed with no explanation just like that. Why would he listen to...?_

His dad.

I felt so many emotions run through me, his dad. His flippin' dad out of all the fuckin' people on this friggin' planet; is he trying to prove something. I felt a hand close over my mouth and a hand slip up my back. I tried screaming but, it came out muffled. I turned only to face Jonah.

"Hey there," he smirked, he smelled like alcohol.

"Jonah?" I managed to push his hand off my mouth.

"Yea, I was wondering what you doing tonight?"

"Leaving," I pushed him back and tried to sprint down the alley. He tripped me and pulled me towards his face.

"Wrong answer," he shoved me up against the wall. I tried to fight and tried to push him off, it didn't work he was strong. He tugged on the hem of my shirt. I am going to die. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Freddie, my hero. Never thought I would say...think that before. I closed my eyes only hearing the muffled grunts and screams from Jonah. I opened my eyes and there was only Freddie, his eyes were black. Then again it was like 3:30am.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he's considerate he didn't even ask how I am, I almost got raped.

"Hey, Freddie fancy seeing you here," he pulled me up. How did these people get strong?

"Sam, what the fuck is wrong with you, you can't just wander around here; do you want to die?" he pushed me backwards. "Call Carly, go home."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, you almost got killed,"

"Raped Freddie, get your facts straight," He shoved me hard against the wall, causing me to yelp.

"Does this look like a game to you?"

"No," I whispered. I pulled out me cell phone and called Carly.

"_SAM!"_

"Come pick me up at Groovy Smoothie,"

"_Sam—" _I hung up my phone and stared at Freddie.

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Matt? I didn't talk to him, just beat the crap out of him," he answered smoothly.

"Yea, about that what was up with you knocking him unconscious?"

"Sam, Carly will be waiting at Groovy Smoothie for you, leave."

"Freddie, why were you talking to your dad?"

"You don't need to know, leave,"

"Freddie stop hiding, tell me,"

"OK, the truth is..." he placed his hand on my shoulder, and pushed me HARD. I fell to the ground only to see him sprint down the alley, and then it went dark.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Stupid beeping, I opened my eyes and saw the bright walls. Oh no. I sat straight up; I turned to see Carly with a gaze of anger, mixed with sadness.

"Hey," I gave her the peace sign and jumped off the bed.

"Sam," she growled. "Why did you harass Freddie and then beat him up? Are you crazy? You had me worried and angry and ugh"

Oh no he didn't, "I WHAT!" I screeched; he lied.

"Where is that little—?"

"Park, he was full of bruises and bleeding when I saw him,"

"Whoa, what happened tell me everything," It was so confusing and my head was on fire, I just wanted to leave.

"First lie down; you have a bad concussion,"

"Concussion? Continue," I lied down on the bed and turned to face her, "you can begin anytime," I smiled.

"OK," she took a breath and began. "Freddie called me, and told me the real location that you were in, thanks for lying but the way. You were at Jonah's front porch knocked unconscious. Freddie told me that you got in a fight with Jonah and he tried to stop it but you hit him and punch him repeatedly and told him to leave; so he left thinking you could handle yourself. That's when he found you on his porch. Freddie told me when he was coming back from Matt's; by the way where Matt was lying unconscious when you called me he wasn't even there. He was afraid of being seen by me, or anyone so he just called to tell me. I saw him though when we were driving you to the hospital. He was at the park, doing something. I couldn't tell we were in a car hoping you were okay."

"So you left him, alone at..." I glanced at the clock "5am?"

"Sam what was I suppose to do?"

"Find out what's wrong with the boy, he is lying he was with his dad,"

"HIS WHAT, NOW!?" she yelled getting up.

"Oh yea, Jonah attacked me, and Freddie beat the crap out of him. When I asked why he was talking to his dad, he pushed me down; thus knocking me unconscious. I'm fine, and I am going to find and knock some sense into the boy."

"Sam don't you—"

"CARLY!" I stood up and walked towards her. "Are you mentally retarded, I didn't give him the bruises someone else did! Something is happening to Freddie and now he's alone, doing something!" I didn't wait for her to respond I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the corridor.

I dragged Carly down many hallways cleverly avoiding anyone and ran out the front doors. It was pretty dark out but, I didn't care Freddie was at the park alone, it was close to Bushwell. Carly fought and trying to make me let go but, I dragged her behind like a rag doll.

"SAM!" she screeched falling to the ground causing me to stop; momentarily. I grabbed her and picked her up.

"Sam..." she whispered.

"Shut up," I walked down the sidewalk and saw a dark figure sitting on the swing set.

"Freddie?" Carly asked coming from behind me. He looked up and I stepped back, trying to get a hold of some air.

"Freddie?" I whispered. Carly was right, he did have bruises all over his face, I looked at him and he also has bruises trailing up his arms. "What happened? Who did this I swear I will—"

"Sam, chill," he got up and put his hand on my shoulder I thought he was going to push me and run again. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "For pushing you," at least he apologised.

"I'm good you're not good,"

"Sam you're not good," Carly stated before cowering behind me again; what was she afraid of Freddie.

"Ugh I am good," Freddie said in his valley girl voice.

"Freddie, you're not okay,"

"Yes, I am I am perfectly fine," he pushed past us and went down the sidewalk; he was almost out of view when he collapsed.

**Cliff hanger! Lol random Chapter first Sam's in the hospital and now so is Freddie, right? Lol So now you know his dad is the person changing him, but now**

**Questions!**

**Who beat him?**

**And**

**How is his Dad changing him?**

**I'll update soon**

**Need ideas**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	6. Chapter 5

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter! Thanks for the ideas ****musicluvr1221, what lurks beneath, and scoobygang101. Thanks for the supportive reviews x]**

"_Yes, I am perfectly fine," he pushed past us and went down the sidewalk; he was almost out of view when he collapsed._

As soon as we saw him hit the ground we sprinted after him. Carly flipped open her cell phone and called Spencer and 911. I checked a pulse, there was one but barley. I tried to wake him up but, nothing worked. I heard the ambulance coming down the street then I realised I was crying, I looked over at Carly. She looked dead, wouldn't you? Both her best friends were at the hospital during the past 2 hours.

"Carly, it'll be okay," she burst into tears and cried on my shoulder.

**(A/N: I'm going to skip the whole in the ambulance part, Carly just cries and Sam comforts her.)**

We sat in the waiting room anxiously; I was pacing up and down the hallway I just dragged Carly down 30 minutes ago.

"Hey you're that girl in room 23b," stupid doctor recognized me.

"NO!" I shoved him and he just scurried down the hall. Soon Spencer and Mrs. Benson burst through the doors.

"Where's my Freddie?" Mrs. Benson cried.

"I don't know, he just collapsed," I answered, my voice cracking.

She sat down beside Carly and Spencer as I paced around glancing at the clock every 2 seconds.

"Fredward Benson," my head shot up and I ran towards the doctor, fear was in his eyes.

"What happened?" he glanced down at the clipboard.

"Only Famil—" I pushed him back.

"Tell me, or so help me I will—"

Carly pulled me back and nodded; Mrs. Benson rushed past us and followed behind the doctor.

"Carly he would have let me through!" I turned to face her dead expression.

"No he would have been dead. Mrs. Benson will tell us," she sighed.

Before I could answer the doctor came back, "Mrs. Benson ordered for you to come," I smirked at his scared expression and trailed behind Carly and Spencer.

We stood in front of the door to Freddie's room, afraid of what we might find. I sighed and opened the door. Immediately I heard Spencer suck in a sharp breath and Carly's sobs start again. I just could stare, at the helpless boy. His bruises were still blue and some were purple but, that didn't make the situation better.

The doctor cleared his throats he entered the room making all the attention turn to him. "Freddie is going to be fine," Mrs. Benson, sighed in relief. "He should wake up soon. He has some morphine in his system, so he will be a little loopy. **(A/N: I have no idea if morphine makes you loopy, let's just say it does.) **Even in the situation I had to smile, that's how Carly found out we kissed. An idea flashed through my mind if I told my secret, he might.

"Mrs. Benson, Spencer could me and Carly have a few moments with Freddie?" I asked in my most sincere voice.

Mrs. Benson pondered the thought, "tell me if he wakes up," she managed to say between her soft cries. Spencer just nodded and followed after her when she left. When they were gone I turned to face Carly.

"When he wakes up instead of calling Mrs. Benson, we ask him what's going on," I smirked.

"Yea but—"

"Hi!" Freddie waved with a smile.

"Hey," I was happy, he was loopy and the same as he was before.

"Freddie," Carly sighed and smiled at him.

"Well I have to go," he started getting up when I pushed him down.

"Why?"

"I just do," he shrugged.

"Freddie, who did this to you?" I popped the question, hoping for a quick answer.

"Ugh,"

"Freddie you can tell us," Carly said.

"Nuh uh! He said it was a secret."

"Who did?"

"My dad," he sucked in a breath. "Oops,"

"Why is he doing this?"

He rubbed his eyes and flashed the smile I missed so much. "Oh no,"

"What?" Carly stepped towards him.

"I forgot," he laughed. "I'm going to sleep," he smiled.

"No! Tell us why he is doing this and why you're letting him,"

"He said he would hurt everyone I know, and if he makes me act like how I am acting now I can move in with him after my mom kicked me out. Which is something she would do if I kept bitching at her; if I moved in with him he could do whatever he wanted with me."

"Freddie you can't just let him beat—"

"Shhh," he smiled. "It's a secret don't tell Sam, Carly or anyone," he flashed me a smirk and went to sleep.

I felt like crying, he was so happy. As soon as he fell asleep Carly held me back.

"Don't do anything, wait until he gets up."

I nodded, it was like 6am and we were up all night. I sat on a chair beside Freddie's bed and fell asleep with Freddie's steady heartbeat from the monitor.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

I woke up to the fast heart rate monitor and turned to face Freddie. Carly went home and decided for her own safety not to wake me.

"Freddie?" I walked over to him.

"Dad...I'm sorry...Don't hurt them." His heart rate was quickened even more and a doctor came rushing in.

"He's having a nightmare." The doctor shook him lightly and his eyes shot open and quickly scanned the room.

"Freddie you okay?!"

"Yea, what happened?"

"You don't remember," same thing happened to me.

"Nope, well, I got to go." He glanced at the time and shot out of bed. "its 10o'clock!' he ran for the door until the doctor stopped him.

"Freddie you can't leave," the doctor stated.

Freddie pushed the doctor out of the way and raced down the hall.

"Freddie!" I ran after him while I sent texts to Carly telling her to catch Freddie at the park. Where he was in fact running to.

"Leave me alone!" he screeched.

"No," after running for a few minutes the park came into view.

"Freddie help!" I screamed. He turned giving me all his attention, so Spencer was able to grab him from behind. Freddie was tall but will never be as tall as Spencer; so Spencer easily lifted him of the ground.

"Let me go!" he thrashed around but, he was weak. Spencer had a good hold on Freddie so he couldn't get free. Carly and I just watched as Freddie tried to hit Spencer or, even us in any possible way.

"Are you done?" Carly asked.

"LET GO!" he screamed it was easy to see his punches getting weaker and how Spencer was relieved. He would be full of bruises.

"Freddie, just stop; Spencer is not letting you go anytime soon!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" he screamed back.

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed.

"Tell Me!" Carly yelled.

"Stop it!" he screeched.

"You stop it! Tell us!" Carly and I yelled in unison.

"We need to know!" Spencer yelled in his ear. I was shocked Spencer had the strength to hold him still.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Why the fuck do you care if we yell! Just answer the question before I hurt you, or I will have to resort to hurting everyone if you don't tell me!" I screamed.

"Yea, because I doubt you will be able to tell us with no teeth!" Carly yelled. I was surprised violence was never her thing but, it seemed to suit her in a weird way.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he stopped fighting Spencer and was just yelling at us.

I took a step towards him and grabbed his collar. "Do it or I will hurt you so much that Spencer will feel it," I smirked.

Freddie's eyes widened and then he...cried.

"Freddie?" I whispered. I let go of his collar and stepped back surprised. Spencer just let go of Freddie as we all stared at him. We thought he would beat someone up not cry. We stared for a few minutes as he sat on the ground and cried in his hands. I dragged Carly and Spencer aside.

"I'll talk to him you guys go and tell his mom," they nodded their heads and ran to Bushwell Plaza.

"Freddie I'm sorry," I sat down beside him.

He looked up forcing me to see his sadness, which in some odd way broke my heart. "It's just that you said the same things my dad said to me," his voice cracked as he tried to keep it together. I thought of the words I said and knew it was something his dad would say to him.

"Look Freddie this must be hard but, I know," I had to tell him now.

"You what?"

"When you woke up from the morphine they gave you, you told me and Carly everything. About how and why your dad is doing this,"

"What time is it?" I expected something different.

"11am why?" he shot up.

"My dad wanted to see me at 8 am."

"You're going back?"

"I have to,"

"Okay, but what is he going to do to you?"

He smiled sadly, "I don't know," he turned and ran towards the same alley way, where he was with his dad before. As soon as he was out of sight I pulled out my cell phone.

"_Hello, Seattle police department,"_

**Don't you just love my cliffness I have like no homework this week so I can write a lot. I was going to write a Remembrance Day story but decided to write this instead. **

**I need ideas for more Seddie I promised that and all I have is Freddie's life going down a spiral.**

**Need ideas for next Chapter I have writer's block for that!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	7. Dreaded Author’s Note!

**Dreaded Author's Note!**

**OK pplz I really need Idea's for next Chapter, I need an idea like Freddie's Dad kidnaps him or something because I don't want to just end the story with the cops arresting Freddie's dad.**

**I might be able to Update by Thursday or Friday don't know when I need to catch Vampire Diaries. Don't laugh or Judge me! I'll see if I can update before Monday. I probably will.**

**I am suffering writer's block HELP!**

**THIS STORY IS IN YOUR HANDS!**

**I'll ****try**** combining ideas and stuff so everyone can at least have some input for the next chapter.**

**HELP!**

**Peace V**


	8. Chapter 6 Preview

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Should I continue from this point?**

_He smiled sadly, "I don't know," he turned and ran towards the same alley way, where he was with his dad before. As soon as he was out of sight I pulled out my cell phone._

"_Hello, Seattle police department,"_

"Umm," I sighed deeply. "I'm good." I hung up and followed where Freddie went. **(A/N: did tht make sense?) **I reached the door and peered in through a nearby window. Suddenly a hand clasped over my mouth. I closed my eyes scared to know who I as facing.

"I didn't tell her anything!" I recognized Freddie's voice.

"Too bad since you don't know how to keep you mouth shut she's going to suffer because of it,"

"I didn't do anything," I frantically tried moving and saw Freddie in front of me.

"Leave Sam alone!" he tried running towards me and saw him get struck in the face causing him to fall backwards. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and saw a needle. Oh shit.

I tried saying something but it came out as a mumble.

"Sam!" Freddie got up and ran towards me. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them only hearing Freddie's shouts. I forced my eyes open only to see Freddie lying in the alley unconscious and me being dragged into a van. **(A/N: Freddie is not dead.)** I tired saying his name but it went black.

**I know it is short but it's just a part I will continue from if you people think it's good I might need to consult my co-writers lol I don't really have co-writers but they contribute ALOT!**

**Teasers**

**scoobygang101**

**mizkntuhke**

**Gatamigo **

**iCarlyfan**

**jnjluvsbooks32**

**What lurks beneath**

**So which is a better point to countinue from 1 or 2? I will edit in some Seddie moments to the one you choose and make it longer. If you have any other suggestions tell me need ideas. THANX! **

**Peace V**


	9. Chapter 6

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Should I continue from this point?**

_He smiled sadly, "I don't know," he turned and ran towards the same alley way, where he was with his dad before. As soon as he was out of sight I pulled out my cell phone._

"_Hello, Seattle police department,"_

"_Umm," I sighed deeply. "I'm good." I hung up and followed where Freddie went. __**(A/N: did tht make sense?) **__I reached the door and peered in through a nearby window. Suddenly a hand clasped over my mouth. I closed my eyes scared to know who I as facing._

"_I didn't tell her anything!" I recognized Freddie's voice._

"_Too bad since you don't know how to keep you mouth shut she's going to suffer because of it,"_

"_I didn't do anything," I frantically tried moving and saw Freddie in front of me. _

"_Leave Sam alone!" he tried running towards me and saw him get struck in the face causing him to fall backwards. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and saw a needle. Oh shit._

_I tried saying something but it came out as a mumble._

"_Sam!" Freddie got up and ran towards me. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them only hearing Freddie's shouts. I forced my eyes open only to see Freddie lying in the alley unconscious and me being dragged into a van. __**(A/N: Freddie is not dead.)**__ I tired saying his name but it went black._

**CONTINUED:**

Freddie's POV:

I managed to keep my eyes slightly open as I watched my dad and his friend drag Sam into the van. I tried and struggled to get her back but that punch took a lot out of me. As the car flew into the distance, I stared blacking out. I dragged myself across the alley and got my cell phone that fell out of my pocket.

"Carly, help me," I managed to squeak out.

"_Freddie, what happened? Where are you?"_

"My dad got Sam," a few tears escaped my eyes. "Get Spencer, I think my dad is going to Canada," **(A/N: Power to Canadians!) **

"_Where are you?" _I could hear her sobs perfectly.

"I am fine, get Spencer, call the cops do something," I was going to say something else but I blacked out.

Carly's POV:

I started paniking after the phone call with Freddie. He didn't hang up so I was really worried.

"SPENCER!" I screeched. He came rushing down the stairs.

I managed to tell Spencer about the call with Freddie through my sobs. Spencer called the cops while I went to get Mrs. Benson.

"WHAT!" tears also escaped her eyes. Everything was too much to process. Sam was kidnapped by Freddie's dad for some reason and Freddie was somewhere, and something happened, he hangs up his phone. The cops came into the house to talk to Spencer and Mrs. Benson. I managed to escape and go look for Freddie. Yes I was scared, I had no idea where he would go but I took the risk.

"Freddie!" after the 100th time of me calling him there was no response what's so ever. Tears slid down my cheeks as I scanned every alley and every place this new Freddie might go into. When I was about to give up I glanced down the last alley when I saw a dark figure sprawled on the ground. I debated with myself; it could be Freddie or a hobo. I took another risk and stepped towards it.

It was Freddie; there was bruises on his face and some blood. He looked so lifeless. I called Spencer to tell them where I was. I grabbed a hold of Freddie and hugged him. He snapped his eyes open and stood up, as soon as he did he fell to the ground.

"Freddie!" he turned to face me. He had no emotion.

"Where is Sam?"

"Spencer and your mom is talking to the cops,"

"TALKING? Sam is somewhere in Canada being tortured and they are talking! I told you not to look for me look for Sam!"

"Freddie! Sorry I care for you, but you have to get to the hospital," I yelled back.

"No! Let's go," he grabbed my arm as he rubbed his head.

"Where?" I stopped causing him to fall backwards.

"Canada," he struggled to pull me forward and couldn't, "Stop being difficult!"

"No! We are going back to my place the cops will find her!"

"No! She'll be dead by that time!" tears escaped his eyes as he said this.

"Freddie," I placed my hand on his shoulder making him wince, "why are you so sure it's Sam she's strong,"

"Maybe she is, but my dad knows she's important to me so, he will make me pay for telling someone by hurting her," he sighed as more tears escaped his eyes. I stared back at him, he cared. I knew this was no time for lovey dovey stuff but it was sweet.

After a lot of struggling I pulled him into my apartment. Mrs. Benson's tears stopped for 1 second when she saw Freddie but, started again when she saw his condition.

"Freddie," she ran for a hug but, Freddie pushed her back.

"No physical contact, it hurts," I knew he was referring to the bruises, which probably covered every inch of his body.

"We need a plan top get Sam back," she stared off walking towards the kitchen.

"Whoa, Freddie that's great but you need to get the hospital you were unconscious in the middle of an alley. Plus the cops will handle it,"

"Screw cops, I 'm fine," he smirked at me. "Here's what we'll do."

**(A/N: A plan, what did Freddie's devious mind come up with?)**

Sam's POV:

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to spot some form of light but, there was none. I heared some voices and after concentrating hard on them I managed to hear them.

"She's the Sam chick right?"

"Yup, Freddie will come for sure now,"

"He will do all the dirty work and get the blame,"

"Win, win,"

What dirty work? I was freaking out internally but, I couldn't show the enemy. A door on the left opened reviling a light causing me to squirt the door slammed shut, so I only could hear footsteps and couldn't se a thing.

"Hello Sam," I knew that voice.

"Freddie's asshole dad, pleased to make your acquaintance," it took a lot of effort not to show fear and not make my voice not quiver.

"Feisty," I felt a sharp pain on the side of my cheek realising he slapped me. "I hate bitches like you," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. He lifted my chin, "Can't believe Freddie has a bitch like you as a friend," that hurt more than the slap. He dropped his hand and I heard footsteps leaving in the distance. I saw the bright light and the door slam shut. At that moment knowing that no one was around I cried. I was scared out of my mind. Freddie did try to help me but he was unconscious a thought flashed through my mind. What if Freddie was dead I didn't see what they did to him he was lying there, lifelessly. I cried harder. Freddie's dead, why did I follow him I should have told the cops at that moment not hang up. I should've called Carly. I cried myself until no more tears ran down my face; I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Okay, that's the chapter, moving on from this point now thanx for input and I might not be able to update in a while just got an assignment in my Career's class and in my English class. From now own points of view will switch a lot mostly Freddie and Sam but, I'll add Carly at some points.**

**R&R**

**Ideas and**

**Peace V**


	10. Chapter 7

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter!**** Thanks for the supportive reviews x]**

_I cried myself until no more tears ran down my face; I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep._

Freddie's POV

I rushed around the C.N tower looking for Carly, it was been 2 weeks since Sam was taken. My heart broke knowing that something might have happened. My heart broke every time I woke up in the morning she was somewhere. After yelling her name for a few minutes her brunette head came by the corner.

"CARLY!" I grabbed her in a hug.

"Freddie?" she asked confused.

"Sorry, where is Spencer we have to head to the next city to search,"

"Freddie, what do plan to do go to every city and search?"

"Yes," I pushed past her and ran down the hallways and to the elevator with Carly trailing behind.

She spun me around and hit my arm. "STOP IT!" she screamed getting a lot of WTF stares.

"What?"

"Stop looking, we can't go around Canada. Spencer is out of money and since we left behind your mom's back she has the cops looking all over the U.S. Stop it," the last words came out as a whisper.

I couldn't look at her, she was giving up, just like that," I pushed her. Tears flowed from her eyes, but because of everything that has happened and everything I have seen, I lost my conscience.

"Fine, give up. Get Spencer, go home." I walked in the elevator and it closed on Carly's sobbing face.

Carly's POV

"Fine, give up. Get Spencer, go home." He walked to the elevator and closed the doors. My quiet sobs shook my body. I didn't want to lose hope, but I couldn't do this anymore. I wiped my tears and went up to the revolving restaurant **(A/N: yes it exists in the C.N Tower and it is amazing.) **to get Spencer.

Sam's POV

I stopped counting and hope. Freddie was dead, Carly forgot about me. I was alone. I used to being beaten some days and given no food. They would heal me and I would be beaten again. I have heard them going to realise me since they also thought Freddie was dead because the cops where looking for him. He was missing. I had hope, I would be free, but they decided against it because I knew them so they were going to hurt me some more and kill me. I never cried; I did at first. Now I took everything with no emotion, I was ready to die.

**Really short I know but decided to write something not just stop for a week, guess what I got more projects WOW! FUN! I might not be able to write one cause of school and 2 I have no more idea's for this story but, I WILL TRY to finish not ditch it.**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	11. Chapter 8

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter!**** Thanks for the supportive reviews x]**

_Now I took everything with no emotion, I was ready to die._

I felt like crying maybe Carly was right, it was over. I walked the streets of downtown Toronto looking through every alley and window of some vacant homes. I haven't eaten or slept in days I couldn't afford it since Spencer and Carly ditched. I kept walking and saw an abandoned warehouse I sighed and slowly opened the door.

Sam's POV

A bright light opened in front of my and tears ran down my face. I'm going to die. I bent my head down and heard the foot steps coming closer.

"S-Sam," I slowly lifted my head and saw him.

I was dead, I knew it. "Freddie?" tears slid down my face. "I'm dead I knew it," I screamed.

"Shhh..." he placed a finger on my lips and hugged me tightly I felt his tears wet y shirt. "I found you," was all I heard him whisper.

"F-Freddie is it really you?"

"Let's get you out of here," he began to untie my hands and slowly lifted me up. I fell to the ground I haven't stood up for months.

"I'm scared," I whispered as he picked me up.

"You should be," I looked up and saw Freddie's dad approaching.

**Trying so hard not to ditch this story. I am sorry I REALLY NEED IDEAS for this I might end it with another short chapter. I can never end stories *sigh* I just got like 50 more projects and essays I'll see what I can do but I need to set my priorities straight. **

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	12. Chapter 9

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter!**** Thanks for the supportive reviews x]**

"_You should be," I looked up and saw Freddie's dad approaching._

"Hey dad, what's up?" Freddie said nervously putting me down.

"Congratulations, son. You found your dream girl." Freddie's dad stated coming forward.

Freddie pulled me behind me and looked up at his dad as he came closer. Freddie was taller but his dad was huge.

"Yea dream girl, sure." He rolled his eyes and smirked at me despite the situation.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie," his dad now stood in front of him.

"Yea, that's my name," Freddie nodded.

With the door open and the light coming in, I finally got a good look art Freddie. He was a lot paler and even though he still had his build he looked thinner and his eyes missed the usual sparkle it was like they were almost black **(A/N: He is not a Vampire x]) **

"Shut up, if you know what's good for you,"

"Nah, I'm done with you," he pushed his dad, leaving me in the state of shock.

"No your not, who's going to care for your little girlfriend,"

"What do you mean by that?" he inched back towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're not going to touch her,"

He thinks of me as his girlfriend, maybe I am slightly going insane but it was hot how he seemed to protect me, when I could beat him up.

"DON'T!" I suddenly snapped into reality only to see a single shot pistol in front of me. "get that gun away from her!" he pushed me to the side. "Don't even point it."

"Shut up, your going to do what I say or she dies,"

"I am not part of your plan to...whatever your plan was, I am not part of it and don't bring her into this,"

"I bring whoever I want to bring. If you don't want to comprehend fine," he pointed to gun towards me and I heard a gunshot.

**Cliffie!!! Still trying so hard not to ditch this story. I am sorry I REALLY NEED IDEAS for this I might end it with another short chapter. I can never end stories *sigh* I just got like 50 more projects and essays I'll see what I can do but I need to set my priorities straight. **

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	13. End?

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Next Chapter!**** Thanks for the supportive reviews x]**

"_I bring whoever I want to bring. If you don't want to comprehend fine," he pointed to gun towards me and I heard a gunshot._

Oh my god, oh my god! I am dead; I don't want to open my eyes, what if I feel pain? Am I dead? I didn't feel any pain. I felt the cold floor touching my arms and my hair sprawled out beneath me. Is this death? I slowly decided to open my eyes. The room was still dark but, it was silent. I realized I wasn't shot, I was fine. I smiled, and then I saw Freddie.

"Freddie?" he was laying hunched over. I looked down to see Freddie's dad running to the door.

"Arrest Him!" I blinked a few times and realized that, that voice came from the one and only Carly Shay.

"Thought I was going to ditch you?" she laughed as she ran towards me, we hugged and I felt my shoulder get wet, she was crying.

"How did you find me?"

"We followed Freddie," Carly stated moving back from the hug.

"Freddie? Freddie!" I yelled I pushed her back and went back to his hunched over posture.

"Freddie?" I slowly pushed him back and he fell over, revealing a gun shot wound on his stomach, I never saw so much blood in my life. Carly grabbed on to me as the paramedics ran in. Freddie's eyes were half open as they placed him on the stretcher, as he got loaded into the ambulance I cried and Spencer came over to me.

"He's going to be okay, he's strong," As they closed the door of the ambulance, Freddie's dad started laughing. "If I am gone, so is he," he laughed loudly as cops shoved him in the back of the car.

"Sam?" I was boiling from anger ready to murder him.

Spencer grabbed my arm, "we have to check on Freddie," my anger disappeared in a flash and was replaced with sadness.

"Okay," I slowly moved to Spencer's car.

"Why aren't you in the hospital, you were kidnapped," Spencer said as I made it around the car.

"They were to busy attending the gunshot wound that Freddie had," Spencer slowly nodded his head and went inside the car.

The ride was pure silence, Carly asked me nothing, and even Spencer wasn't doing any crazy antics.

When we arrived at the hospital, we checked in and sat again in silence.

"Freddie Benson," I shot up from my chair and ran to the nurse.

"How is he?!" I practically screamed tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"He just came out of surgery; he was also dehydrated and had mal nutrition"

"HE WHAT!" I lunged at her but Carly caught me in time.

The freaked out nurse slowly nodded her head, "he's going to be fine, and he just needs a lot of rest,"

I calmed down a bit, "sorry," the nurse nodded her head again and ran down the hall.

**End?**

**I have no idea how to end this if no idea's come then TA DA a crappy story if some come or one, I'll see if I can write it.**

**I can never end stories *sigh* **

**Wrote another story called Alone check it out if you want**

***Warning***

**May be crappy to you **

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	14. End!

Hidden Behind My Secrets

**Don't Own iCarly...I wish.**

**Last Chapter!**** Thanks for the supportive reviews x]**

_I calmed down a bit, "sorry," the nurse nodded her head again and ran down the hall._

I looked around the room and ran after the nurse. Carly and Spencer rolled their eyes and ran after me.

When I stepped into the room I froze. He looked to broken, he was pale white and was wrapped in gauze.

"Hey," Carly and Spencer sensed the tension and stepped out quietly.

"Hey Sam," he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I stepped over to him.

"Why not?"

"How you doing?"

"I'm good,"

"Sorry,"

"Sorry for what you didn't do anything Sam,"

"I should of..."

"What? Fought. I don't think so," he smirked.

"Freddie I—"

"I love you too," he chuckled.

"How did you know,"

"Well, lean," he mocked.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

**End**

**TA DA a crappy story **

**I can never end stories *sigh* **

**Wrote another story called Alone check it out if you want**

***Warning***

**May be crappy to you **

**R&R**

**Peace V**


End file.
